Hanyou Kagome Part 2: The Sorrow Begins
by Hiraikotsu Slinger
Summary: Kagome is a inuwolf hanyou who was transformed with the fusion of Inu Yasha's blood and Naoko's blood using the sacred jewel shard. Now, Sango, Kouga, Miroku... all DEAD! What on earth is going on! Almost complete see HKP1
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Guess what!? I ACTUALLY OWN INU YASHA! He came involuntarily, 'cause I kinda stole him, but that's just fine! The cops are looking for us right now, well, ME at least. Inu Yasha's bound and gagged in a locked up closet. Heehee, WHO CAN'T OWN INU YASHA NOW EH, TAKAHASHI?!? HUH?!? I can't tell you my whereabouts right now, for fear it might spread on the Internet and I'll get caught.  
  
Inu Yasha: *bangs on closet door* &*$@_(*^_)&#*()&_!!!  
  
Me: Well, duty calls!  
  
Voice: This message will self-destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!  
  
Disclaimer 2: Don't worry blondes! There really wasn't a big boom. JK! I'm blonde! I am insulting myself too so don't worry about it. ANYWAYS, I know everyone will hate me for this, but this is actually the last chapter of HK Pt1. I'll update the REAL next chapter to this story soon. *dodges flying objects* Whoah! Tough crowd, tough crowd!  
  
Hanyou Kagome Part 2: Prologue  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
***Kagome***  
  
The hanyou crept around the base of a large mountain, determined to find who the guards were watching. The rain was beginning to pour harder and the wind blew faster. She couldn't use much of her senses; if she sniffed, she'd inhale water, if she tried to listen, her ears would get waterlogged. Both of the senses she needed most. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she looked at her feet. The water had gotten up to her knees in depth and she was afraid that it was going to rise sooner than expected. She trudged forth none-the-less.  
From out of nowhere, a sudden gust of wind blew her forward at tremendous speeds. She fell into where the water had really began to flood and it was sweeping her downstream fast. She flailed and kicked to keep herself afloat but the current was too strong. It pulled her under and she hit a rock hard. Around the rock were small holes where the water was being pulled into. She was pressed against the rock at a colossal force and she couldn't move herself to the surface.  
  
(a/n: Think about the ride at the carnival where you spin around so fast you can't move, same difference.)  
  
She winced when the pressure increased and her lungs were being pressed from oxygen. From the holes behind the rock, she could hear muffled screaming and cries for help. She recognized the voices, but couldn't do anything about it. She inhaled bucket loads of water and she got dizzy. The surrounding currents began to fade into blackness as she blinked to unconsciousness. From above the water there was a sinister laugh that would have made hell freeze over. Kagura had accomplished her masters bidding.  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
The inu hanyou had broken away from the pack and set out to search for Kagome. Close behind him, Miroku ran as fast as possible. Sango, Kirara, and Kouga had split up with them at the campsite, searching in opposite directions. Inu Yasha looked franticly about, though he could barely see the tip of his nose.  
  
"MIROKU! HURRY UP! We need to hurry! Kagome's in trouble! I can, I can feel it." Inu Yasha thought and growled at himself. '.she HAS to be around here.' he thought and he ran on. Miroku panted behind him.  
  
***Shippou and Kikyo***  
  
"LADY KIKYO! The cave is almost flooded! We won't live!" Shippou cried and hugged the pale miko.  
  
"Can't you do something Shippou-chan? Use your Magic Tree Leaves for something perhaps?" Kikyo questioned as the water rose another inch from the rock barrier coming apart. The water was up to Shippou's chin now and he stood on a rock to keep as dry as possible. Though it was still soaking him to his waist. Kikyo couldn't stand up, for the cave was so small, so the water was up to her shoulders.  
  
"I could only help myself! I wouldn't be able to help you!" Shippou said thinking quickly for an alternate plan.  
  
"Then save yourself. There's no point in both of us dying." Kikyo said while raising her head to keep the water from getting to her mouth.  
  
"NO! I can't let that happen!" Shippou declared and jumped into the water. He swam over to Kikyo and clung to her neck. "You can't die! I don't want anything to happen to you!" Shippou said and he began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Shippou-chan. It'll only raise the water level." Kikyo said bravely trying desperately to keep above water without hitting the ceiling. "Save yourself now Shippou." The miko commanded and the water level finally reached it's peak. Kikyo held her breath though she knew that it was to late. Shippou plunged under the water and looked at her desolately. He whimpered under water and then as his breath began to escape, he pulled the last Magic Tree Leaf from his vest and placed it to his forehead. He grew gills and between his fingers and toes, fins grew. Kikyo's eye's were wide and her pupil less eyes looked about. He watched Kikyo's face squirm trying urgently to keep her oxygen. Finally her mouth opened and Shippou saw her chest rise in defeat. Bubbles escaped her mouth and nose. They shined silvery in the small light. Her face stopped being the placid, serious one it normally was, and for the first time, Shippou had seen her smile at peace.  
  
'.she's gotta be unconscious. that's it, she's just unconscious.' Shippou thought and swam over to her face. Her hair danced around with the current and her eyes were an eerie glassy white. Shippou bit his lip and pinched her nose. Shippou placed his mouth to hers and blew frantically, trying desperately to revive her. '.please Kikyo wake up.' he kept thinking as he blew. He finally admitted defeat and covered his face with his webbed hands and wept.  
  
*** Kouga and Sango***  
  
"CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Kouga shouted to Sango who was riding atop of Kirara.  
  
"NO, IT'S ALL JUST FOG AND RAIN! I CAN'T SEE A THING!" Sango shouted and looked down at Kouga. In an instant, a massive gust of wind blew Sango from Kirara and to the ground. Kouga caught her before her bones shattered. "Thanks Kouga, what was that?" Sango spoke as Kirara landed gracefully beside them.  
  
"It was a Kagura. The bitch that killed my comrades." Kouga grimaced and growled. Sango's heart rose to her throat. '.we can't have a distraction now.' she thought and readied her hiraikotsu.  
  
"Well, should we get ready to attack her or should we push ahead?" Sango asked awaiting his command. Kouga had a hard decision. Rescue the one you love, or avenge his friends. He growled at himself and looked at Sango.  
  
"We have to find Kagome." He said placidly. Sango nodded and mounted Kirara. Kouga readied himself to sprint but was taken back when blades of wind flew around the trio. For a second time she was knocked from her loyal companion. This time, drawing blood. Sango cried out in pain and grasped her shoulder.  
  
"I guess we're not going after Kagome just yet." She said and grimaced.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notice anything the same? Maybe because it was the SAME EXCACT CHAPTER!!!!! HAHA! If you didn't read the disclaimer in the beginning, then YOU SHOULD HAVE SO THAT YOU DIDN'T READ THE WHOLE THING OVER AGAIN! Well, I'm going to start recommending stories. Here's a great one:  
  
The Diary Series: By NoLabel This is a great series! The first part is about how Inu Yasha finds Kagome's diary that describes her undying love to him. The second part is about how she is kidnapped by Sesshomaru! I suck at summaries. Visit NoLabel's bio page to find the first part then second! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
  
Thanks to all who had reviewed for Hanyou Kagome! 213 reviews! YAY! I hope that this doubles at least! And even if you flame me for repeating this chapter, don't worry. Flame all you want! I welcome flames, being the pyromaniac that I am. Did I say that out loud? Oops. Please review! I don't like those silent types. Talk to me online! I need to expand my buddy list! Love yall!  
  
AIM: SesshomarusMoon1  
  
Yahoo: HiraikotsuSlinger101 


	2. Deception

Disclaimer: Last time, Inu Yasha and I were escaping from the police and hiding out in an old abandon warehouse. AH! Did I say that out loud? *loudspeaker outside* THE JIG IS UP HS! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!  
  
Last time: "We have to find Kagome." He said placidly. Sango nodded and mounted Kirara. Kouga readied himself to sprint but was taken back when blades of wind flew around the trio. For a second time she was knocked from her loyal companion. This time, drawing blood. Sango cried out in pain and grasped her shoulder. "I guess we're not going after Kagome just yet." She said and grimaced.  
  
Chapter 1 (the real chapter)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -  
  
***Shippou***  
  
Shippou was trying desperately not to cry to hard. The only companion he had had for nearly a week was dead and floating ghostly in the flooded out cave. She drifted back and forth in the current that was raging outside. Shippou bit his lip. He knew that he couldn't survive very long, for the magic tree leaf wasn't without limits. He looked around desperately for a way out. Then he looked at the rock blockading the entrance. He swam over to it and looked at the edges. 'Maybe I can chip away at the edges because of the waters.' He thought and grabbed a jagged rock. The biggest opening he could find was the size of a cherry pit, but he hammered into it as hard and fast as he could. He took away the rock and looked at what he'd done. He wasn't satisfied and figured he should try a new approach. He swam over to a stalactite and leaned against it. His train of thought left when a tress of silver hair moved into the cave from the cherry pit opening. He knew what it was but he couldn't put a finger on it. He swam over to the hair and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. 'THIS IS KAGOME'S HAIR!' Shippou thought gladly. He tugged at the hair to see if it was attached to a body. A small 'thunk' against the rocks told him that Kagome was there. He whirled around frantically looking for some way to get to her.  
  
***Kagome***  
  
In her unconscious state, Kagome's subconscious was taking her through her feelings and emotions. Inu Yasha was on her mind so her dreamscape took her to him.  
She was her old self again; raven black hair and bright hazel eyes. She was in a dark room, (a/n: how cliché) and she was unable to move. She was on her knees with her hands cupped. Through the gloom, a brilliant burst of color appeared in front of her and flew into her hands. It was black again, only this time, she could move. She opened her hands to see a miniature Inu Yasha sitting in her palms doggy style. He looked up at her and blinked twice, as if he had never seen her before. His look of innocence soothed Kagome and she lifted a finger to stroke his hair. He smiled and cocked his head to the side, adding more innocence. (a/n: I WANNA MINI INU!!!) Her hair changed silver and her pupils popped into the light blue as she was before. Inu Yasha looked up at her and smiled. She blinked and he was out of her hands. She looked around for the inu hanyou as if she'd dropped him. Then, noticing she was on a soft and warm peach colored floor, she looked up to see a smiling Inu Yasha looking down at her. He wasn't a hanyou anymore, but a human. He mimicked her by stroking her silver hair. She smiled and lay down on his hand, feeling as though everything was right in the world. She shot up when she felt something wrong. She looked up at Inu Yasha's face and screamed in horror. His eyes were blood red and his cheeks were slashed with four purple marks. She squealed and got up to run, only to keep running in place. He was letting her run, but placed his hands in front of the other every time to keep her there. She finally gave up and stopped. She looked up to see Inu Yasha smirking and laughing under his breath.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome? Scared?" he spoke and it stung Kagome like acid. She closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"INU YASHA PLEASE. NO!" she screamed but to no avail. He raised his free hand in the air and came down hard on her body, crushing her like a bug.  
  
*thunk thunk thunk*  
  
Kagome woke up with a start and began to breath in, only to find that she was still in the torrent of water pushing her against the mountian's base.  
  
*thunk thunk thunk*  
Kagome's hair was being tugged from behind and she grabbed the lock and pulled. From the hole came a small child's hand that swished back and fourth wildly. She pushed against the mountainside and crawled up vertically. Using her very last amount of strength, she reached to top and took a huge breath. She held her head and felt as though she was going to collapse when she remembered the child's hand.  
  
***Sango and Kouga***  
  
"Kagura! Leave us alone! We aren't in the mood for your mischief!" Sango shouted and limped over to her fallen hiraikotsu.  
  
"We don't have the time for it either!" Kouga shouted, fisted balled and fangs bared.  
  
"Well now, is that the way to treat someone who just saved the houshi's life?" Kagura spoke smoothly. Sango and Kouga's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Sango said and readied her giant boomerang.  
  
"Oh you don't then? Fine. By any means, you should go check on the battle that is enduring by the river. I didn't completely save his life, just got him out of the way of Inu Yasha for obvious reasons." She said and added a pause for affect. "His blood smells different, like those of a youkai, not that you should bother because you don't believe me. I will leave you alone now." Kagura said and floated out of sight.  
  
"Do you think she was truthful?" Sango asked Kouga.  
  
"Not a chance. Kagura wouldn't help Miroku." Kouga retorted. "There's no sense in not checking though."  
  
***Inu Yasha and Miroku***  
  
"CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Inu Yasha cried out to Miroku. The wind just picked up and the raindrops were so hard and fast that they felt like bullets pelting their bodies. "MIROKU?!?" Inu Yasha barked and looked this way and that. His eyes widened when he smelt the scent of fresh blood piercing the moldy, damp air. He sprinted towards the direction of the smell. Getting no response from Miroku, he picked up his pace. A body was flung into him, causing him to fly backward.  
  
"Is this who you're looking for Inu Yasha?" a serpentine voice called out through the mist.  
  
"Kagura." Inu Yasha scowled and looked down at the carcass in his arms. Miroku, barely breathing, was bleeding all over Inu Yasha and was grasping his right wrist. He grimaced in pain and repetitively held his breath as though that would ease the pain. Inu Yasha looked into the fog or his opponent. "KAGURA! Show yourself you worthless excuse for a sorceress!" the dog demon bellowed. Kagura appeared out of the fog like a ghost from it's grave. She stepped down from her perch on her feather to right before Inu Yasha. Before Inu Yasha could react, Kagura took Miroku's had in hers and pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. She used his hand to throw it out into the woods and out of the sight of the travelers.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Kagura said innocently and swooped away in the wind.  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -  
  
I'm leaving you there! I hope I get good reviews! HURRY AND REVIEW OF I SHALL SMASH YOUR FACE IN! *blinks cutely* 


	3. Rescued

Disclaimer: *sniff sniff* They caught me. Take this as a warning, don't claim stuff that isn't yours. *digs at jail-cell wall with spoon*  
  
Last Time: Before Inu Yasha could react, Kagura took Miroku's had in hers and pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. She used his hand to throw it out into the woods and out of the sight of the travelers. "Have fun you two!" Kagura said innocently and swooped away in the wind.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
***Shippou***  
  
Shippou's hand waved in the water frantically trying to get back to Kagome. He was about to pull his hand back inside the cave when a hand grasped his. It stroked the top of his hand with its thumb in a way that said 'Everything will be okay.' The hand let go and Shippou tugged his arm back in.  
  
In an instant, the boulder began to move, sending rocks from the ceiling to the ground. There was about a minutes pause and then another shockwave hit the boulder. The rock began to crumble and the cherry sized hole grew to the size of an apple. Shippou glanced out and looked around. Kagome's brilliant blue eyes greeted his face. She smiled at him and motioned for him to back away. They simultaneously backed away and Kagome rammed the rock with all her might. The rock began to budge just the slightest bit. Shippou looked around for something to use to help with.  
  
He choked when he saw Kikyo's corpse floating at the top of the cave. He growled at himself and took a deep breath. He realized then that he couldn't breath well. He looked down at his webbed fingers and his eyes widened. His webbed hands weren't webbed anymore! He anxiously began to chip at the boulder with a rock. Kagome rammed it once more, making the hole a lot bigger. 'One more should do it!' Kagome thought and rammed it once more. The rock gave up and flew inside the cave along with Kagome. There she saw Shippou floating around unconsciously in the raging water. She also saw Kikyo's dead form suspended in the water. She bit back a scowl and grabbed up Shippou. She then swam as fast as she could to the top of the torrent. She swam to the shore and flung Shippou onto it. The fog was still as thick as soup and the rain was pelting Kagome's back hard. She bent over Shippou and tapped his cheek.  
  
"Shippou come on, wake up hun, Kagome's here now." Kagome cooed and brushed his soaked bangs from his face gently. She bit her lip and began to perform CPR. She pressed on his belly 1, 2, 3 times and then plugged his tiny nose. She blew into his mouth with all her will and his chest expanded. With no results, she began over again. "Come on Shippou don't give up on me!" She shouted at him. With no answer, she continued to pump the water from his lungs. After five minutes of repetitive CPR, she picked up his frail body. "SHIPPOU! I know you're in there! WAKE UP!" she said and shook his body back and forth. As if it was a miracle, Shippou coughed water up all over Kagome and blinked awake.  
  
"Ka- Kagome?" Shippou said trying to focus. "KAGOME!" He shouted and jumped into her arms hugging her neck tightly. He began to cry heavily as the rain was pouring. A particularly hard drop his Kagome's ear and she flattened it. She looked back into the water thinking about Kikyo. 'To go back, or not to go back.' She argued with herself. She then went over to a bush and settled Shippou underneath it.  
  
"You stay here. I'll be back." Kagome said to the kitsune and walked into the mist. She dove into the water and grabbed the lifeless corpse by the neck. 'I wish I wasn't this kind.' She thought and swam to the surface and to the shore, pulling Kikyo by the neck. She surfaced and looked closely at the miko's motionless body. There were scares across her eyes and her robes were tattered and torn. She tapped Kikyo's cheek looking for a response. The miko didn't move making Kagome uneasy. The hanyou knew she was dead, but didn't want to leave her there. She decided that there was nothing she could do and walked over to Shippou's bush. There, he was sleeping comfortably. She picked him up, shielding him from the bullet hard rain with her body, and began to walk to the direction of the woods.  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
Inu Yasha growled at Kagura as he saw her disappear. His youkai blood pounded in his veins as he tried to control himself. Miroku was nearly frozen in fright because of the way Inu Yasha's eyes glistened. He was in far too much pain to comprehend the situation though. Inu Yasha's growl deepened and purple stripes began to creep over his face.  
  
"Mi-Miroku-u run." Inu Yasha whispered, the rain completely drowning out his voice.  
  
"What?" Miroku questioned weakly.  
  
"RUN!" Inu Yasha shouted and he stood up sending Miroku to the ground. He landed on his hand and he gasped in pain. He looked around wildly for his staff but it wasn't in sight. Inu Yasha growled menacingly and kicked Miroku hard in the gut, making him land on all fours. The hanyou stomped on his injured right hand making Miroku cry out in pain.  
  
"Stop this Inu Yasha!" Miroku commanded, struggling to free his hand from Inu Yasha's foot.  
  
"What? This hurts?" the demon said and pushed harder on the monk's hand. Miroku grimaced and nearly bit his tongue off in agony. Inu Yasha's growl turned to a cackle and with his free foot kicked the houshi repetitively in the stomach. Miroku was pinned and couldn't help but stay there and endure the beating. Inu Yasha's laughter dimmed and he looked at the crippled body before him. "You're no fun, FIGHT BACK!" Inu Yasha shouted and gave Miroku one final blow to the torso sending him flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Inu Yasha raced over to the inert houshi and was about to slash into his flesh when a huge force knocked him from his feet and flung him to the ground. He looked around angrily and spied Sango. She caught the boomerang gracefully and looked at Inu Yasha with daggers in her eyes.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She shouted and threw the hiraikotsu again. Inu Yasha evaded it and dashed at Sango full force. Kouga jumped in front of her, punching the hanyou in the face hard.  
  
"Sango! Get the Tetsusaiga to him!" he shouted and blocked every blow Inu Yasha dished out.  
  
"Right!" Sango confirmed and looked around desperately for the fang. She disappeared into the fog. Kouga wiped the rain from his brow and glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Funny, I'm helping you. I should just slay you right now." Kouga challenged.  
  
"I dare you to try wolf." Inu Yasha barked and charged at the wolf. Kouga was caught off guard and hit the ground hard with Inu Yasha on top of him. The hanyou took no time slicing into the wolf's armor and gashing into his flesh. The wolf cried in pain and struggled to get the demon off of him. Inu Yasha dug his claws into Kouga's shoulders, holding him there. When Kouga tried to get him off, the claws would dig deeper into his muscles. Inu Yasha raised an arm, ready for a final blow to the throat, when a sword pierced his shoulder. He stopped and looked behind himself. There he saw Sango with his father's fang.  
  
He pulled the katana from his shoulder and charged her. She charged back, but instead of stabbing him, she went for the Tetsusaiga's sheath. She placed it perfectly, but as Inu Yasha passed, he hit her hard knocking her backward. She fell to the ground gasping for breath to see that he pierced her stomach. She grasped her gut and tears poured from her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha stood still for a long time before turning to face his companions. He knew what he had done. If it weren't for Sango, he'd have killed them all. Were they dead? Had he killed them? He turned to see Kouga's mangled form on the ground soaking in a pool of blood. He was breathing but barely. He saw Sango in the same way, nearly dead. Miroku was unconscious against a tree. He rushed over to Sango and looked at her disgruntled form that was quivering. The rain pelted her black uniform and her face hard. He knelt beside her and touched her cheek. She opened her eyes gently and gazed up at the concerned hanyou.  
  
"I didn't, I wouldn't, I mean-"  
  
"Don't worry about it Inu Yasha. It wasn't you." Sango said sweetly and sniffed. Inu Yasha felt tears forming in his eyes. She risked her life to save him and the others. He sucked them back and brushed the plastered hair from her face.  
  
"We need to get you out of this rain." Inu Yasha said softly.  
  
"I don't think that's going to matter." Sango said sadly.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You'll be okay." Inu Yasha said thoughtfully. Sango grabbed his hand gently and placed it over her wound. He felt her heart pounding through the blood leaving her body.  
  
"You feel that? I don't think I can do anything. Nothing will help." Sango said and grimaced. Inu Yasha took off his haori and wrapped it around her waist several times.  
  
"You'll be okay." Inu Yasha whispered as Sango drifted to unconsciousness.  
  
- - - -- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - -- I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating! My computer has been broken and right now I'm using my grandmother's computer! I hope you can forgive me, I feel so much better now that I have written! THE JOY!!!!!!!!!! I'll talk to you all later, thanks for reviewing! 


	4. Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha OKAY!? SHEESH!  
  
Last time: "You feel that? I don't think I can do anything. Nothing will help." Sango said and grimaced. Inu Yasha took off his haori and wrapped it around her waist several times.  
  
"You'll be okay." Inu Yasha whispered as Sango drifted to unconsciousness.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
The rain had yet to cease but was letting up a bit. A severally wounded Koga was on Kirara's back along with an unconscious Miroku. Sango was still bleeding harshly in Inu Yasha's arms as they trudged through the muck. The ground was threatening to pull them in, for the rain had turned it hard.  
  
"Inu Yasha, where-re are we g-going?" Koga stuttered, coughing up blood.  
  
"I'm not sure. But we need to get some shelter." The dog demon said as they walked. Kirara's flames that once burned so bright were starting to dim in the downpour. Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes to see, for he could barely see to the tip of his nose.  
  
Without warning, Inu Yasha tripped, sending him and Sango flying. He ran to pick up Sango and looked at what he tripped over. His eyes widened in shock to see Kikyo's corpse below him. His heart stopped and he bent down to look at her. 'Kikyo, who did this to you?' he thought and brushed her bangs aside. It was then that he noticed marks on her neck. It appeared to him that she was strangled. A growl rumbled in his chest as Kirara arrived. She backed up and looked at the lifeless miko. Inu Yasha instinctively sniffed the maiden's neck to see what happened.  
  
"It couldn't have been." Inu Yasha murmured and sniffed again. "It was. Kagome did this." He said and his growl increased. "Why did she do this? Why would she?" Inu Yasha asked blindly, his rage increasing. Inu Yasha's eyes pulsed red for a second. "KAGOME!" Inu Yasha screamed and stood up, dropping the demon slayer. He sprinted off into the woods, following his instincts to find Kagome.  
  
(A/n: I could be a bitch and just leave it here, then again, I don't like flames!)  
  
***Kagome***  
  
Kagome and Shippou had been walking for a long time. Their clothes were wet and weighing them down. They were shivering it off.  
  
"Shippou, do you see anything yet?" the hanyou questioned and looked around.  
  
"No but I hear something!" Shippou said excitedly. Kagome's ears perked up to hear Inu Yasha's screams, for her, echo through the forest. Kagome immediately knew he was raging and she smelt the air. He was turning demon. ' Thank Kami he must have the sword, he's not fully transformed yet.' She thought but decided not to stay any longer. The chase was on.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome! COME HERE KAGOME!" Inu Yasha shouted through the dense air. The rain was lightening up a bit and everything was beginning to become visible. Kagome was hiding high in the treetops, watching the inu hanyou below. She bit her lip. 'What does he want with me?' she thought and huddled close to Shippou. Inu Yasha looked frantically around. "I know you're around here. Don't you want to talk to me?" Inu Yasha teased and glanced into the treetops. He spied her finally and was quick to chop the tree with her in it.  
  
"INU YASHA! YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!" Kagome screamed as the tree pinned her leg to the ground. Shippou was free and growled warningly to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Shippou said puffing himself up.  
  
"Why not! She deserves to die for what she did to Kikyo!" Inu Yasha shouted and knocked the kit out of the way. Though she was already pinned, he placed his knees over her arms and wrapped his hand around her delicate throat.  
  
"Inu Yasha it wasn't me!" Kagome grimaced and choked out a breath.  
  
"LIAR! I smelt you all over her neck! You strangled her! So now you will suffer the same fate!" Inu Yasha yowled, purple youkai marks creeping over his face.  
  
"No! Please, Inu Yasha, believe me! I got her from the river! She and Shippou were trapped behind a rock and she was dead before I could save her!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Why should I believe you? You always were jealous of Kikyo and now you got your revenge!" Inu Yasha growled and grasped her throat harder.  
  
"Please Inu Yasha! I didn't, I..." Kagome stuttered, her eyes becoming bloodshot. They began to water in sadness. 'So, my dream came true.' She thought and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry it had to end this way Inu Yasha." Kagome said perfectly and stopped crying. Inu Yasha didn't know who to believe, the dieing girl in front of him, or his nose. The marks began to disappear from his face and he lightened his grip. "But just to let you know, I would never do that to someone you love. That would be selfish of me. I love you though, even if you hate me." Kagome said nobly and began to loose hope in living. Inu Yasha felt horrible. His fangs and claws reduced and he let go of Kagome. She blinked her eyes open and the rain poured into them. Inu Yasha nearly broke into tears realizing what he nearly did. In one day, he had nearly slain ever one of his friends. He glanced over to the unconscious kitsune and then down to the young hanyou, Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything. I need to go. It's for everyone's own good." He said sadly and walked away into the misty rain.  
  
---------------------  
  
Talk about sad! Well, this IS called Hanyou Kagome Part 2: The SORROW begins, so, technically, it's a given. But it'll get better! Promise! I need to go to sleep. Ja! 


	5. Healing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Now GET OFF MY GOD DAMNED BACK!  
  
Disclaimer 2: I'm sorry it's been a whole month! Christmas and school kinda got me off guard and I couldn't write as much. But I am now! And here's your next chapter!  
  
Last time: "I'm sorry for everything. I need to go. It's for everyone's own good." He said sadly and walked away into the misty rain.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The crew was finally together again after a long journey. All accept for Inu Yasha. The rain had begun to let up and the sun could be seen setting over the trees, mist covering the entire area. Kagome aided Sango's wounds and Kouga's too. It was Miroku's turn now.  
  
"Are you feeling any better Miroku?" Kagome asked and rubbed Miroku's arm compassionately.  
  
"Just a slight bump. Nothing to be alarmed about." Miroku lied through his teeth. Even though Kagome was in a perfectly good position for a butt rub, he couldn't muster the energy.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to wrap it up anyway." Kagome said and ripped the last of her vest into shreds of gauze. She gingerly wrapped Miroku's head, him wincing all the while. "That'll hafta do for now." Kagome said and helped Miroku sit up on Kirara to make room for Sango. She heaved Sango's unconscious body onto the fire cat and limped to Shippou. She picked the kitsune up and trudged forward. Kirara rubbed up beside her, becoming a brace. Kagome smiled halfheartedly and patted the demon's head.  
  
Kouga sat up and spoke for the first time in nearly two hours.  
  
"Kagome, What are we going to do about Inu Yasha?" He queried in a concerned manner. Kagome cringed at his name. Her insides were about to cave in from all the pain Inu Yasha had caused. Not physical, she'd suffered worse pains then a foot injury, but the heartache she had was enough to kill someone.  
  
Inu Yasha had loved Kikyo so much that he nearly killed Kagome for it. But didn't he love Kagome? He had kissed her multiple times under the moonlight and once called her beautiful, right?  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You are beautiful Kagome. Hanyou or human."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga questioned, startling her from her daydream.  
  
"I...I don't know Kouga." Kagome mumbled and held back the tears that were brimming in her eyes. Kouga nodded in understanding and laid back down on Kirara's large cat head.  
  
***  
  
They soon arrived at the Onigindensetsu tribal area and were greeted by the clean up crew. The tremendous rain had put out the smoldering trees and bushes. Ryoko bounded down from her dwelling and met up with Kagome and the weary others.  
  
"What happened?" She asked and picked up Sango from Kirara's back. Kagome pulled Kouga up and into her arms and began to walk up to her home, not answering Ryoko's question. She didn't want to answer it.  
  
They entered Ryoko's cave and Kagome nearly collapsed upon arrival. She placed Kouga on a futon and then helped Sango out of Ryoko's arms and onto the other one. She then picked up Miroku and brought him back to Naoko's old bed. She gently set him down and collapsed on the floor beside him. Ryoko entered with Kirara and Shippo. Her house was full of pain and she sensed it.  
  
She went back to her father's quarters to find Miroku and Kagome. She hurried to Kagome's side and brought her to her own bed. She tucked her in and saw that her foot was at an odd angle.  
  
"Oh Kami, Kagome, what did you do to yourself?" She muttered to the air and went to fetch a splint. She came back in the room to see Kagome sitting up, ready to go on a mission.  
  
"Lay back down! You've got a broken foot!" Ryoko said and pressed her down gently. Kagome refused.  
  
"I need to find Inu Yasha." Kagome said weakly and tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"You can find him some other time. Right now, you and the others need rest. And your leg needs to be wrapped." The okami youkai said and pointed to her foot. Kagome glanced at her leg and winced to see it. She felt as though she was going to throw up.  
  
"Okay. But I'm going after Inu Yasha as soon as I can get help. He's in trouble." Kagome said and laid down, offering her foot to Ryoko.  
  
"It needs to be straightened. Put something in your mouth." Ryoko said and offered her a pillow. Kagome knew what she was going to do and stuffed so much of the pillow in her mouth she was gagging.  
  
"You ready for this?" Ryoko said and placed her hands on both sides of Kagome's leg. She nodded quickly and closed her eyes tight, ready for the pain. Ryoko nodded. She began to count backward from three. When she got to one, Kagome's leg snapped back in place and she yowled in agony. She bit clean through the pillow and continued to scream. Ryoko quickly wrapped the leg in the splint and tried to calm the shrieking hanyou.  
  
"You're okay! Kagome it's done! Stop screaming!" She said and looked at Kagome's scrunched up face. Kagome quieted and pressed the pillow into her face, crying into it. It wasn't just her pain that was making her cry though. Ryoko sensed this and rubbed Kagome's back. She continued to cry, her head pounding from screaming so much. Her crying began to cease into small sobs. After an awkward silence of nothing but sniffles and hics, Ryoko stood up and walked out of the room to tend to the others.  
  
She looked at Sango and sighed sadly. She was breathing unevenly and was so pale, she could have blended in with snow. Her torso was in ruins from the blood that was caked on. There was a huge gash in her stomach from where Inu Yasha had nearly killed her. As fate would have it, Inu Yasha wrapped his Fire Rat haori around her stomach to help prevent her from bleeding to death. If she didn't have such a strong will to live, she'd probably be dead.  
  
Ryoko slipped Sango out of the haori and wrapped her with real gauze. She placed healing herbs beneath them and tended to her other small abrasions. Once she appeared to be completely finished, she moved on to Kouga. She replaced his shredded chest armor with one of her father's old garments, but not before wrapping his deep shoulder wounds. After he was finished, she moved onto Miroku. She replaced Kagome's homemade gauze with real gauze and wrapped his head. She took Shippo and the fatigued Kirara and tucked them into a fold out bed. She then covered all of the patients with thick fur blankets. She sighed and laid down beside Kagome and fell quickly asleep.  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
The inu-hanyou had never felt so awful in his entire life. He had nearly killed all of his friends, including Kagome. He continued to mumble to himself all night about how stupid he was and how he could never see his friends again.  
  
"Do I even want to be complete youkai if I'm going to be like this?" He asked himself as he hopped up a tree to the very top.  
  
"If I become full demon, I could kill Kagome and everyone else." He said to himself and looked at the quarter full moon. His eye became glassy and he quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
"I don't want to be human though. What will I do?" He asked himself and leaned against the trunk, falling quietly to sleep.  
  
------------ Again, I'm SORRY! A whole month, I wouldn't be surprised if I get no reviews, I'm terribly sorry. I'm hoping to update a lot more this week! Ja ne! Gomen nasai! 


	6. Kagome Leaves

Disclaimer: I've been banned from the computer for a while PLUS the midterms and assessments are on me so I haven't updated ANYTHING. I'm SO, SO sorry. Gomen nasai!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*Kagome*  
  
Kagome had slept for several hours before waking with a start. Sweat dripped down her brow and her body felt stiff with fatigue. She felt as though she had just woken up from a horrifying dream, but couldn't remember what it was. She rolled over to see Ryoko sleeping soundly beside her.  
  
The hanyou rolled gently off the bed, as not to disturb Ryoko, and slinked out the doorway. She limped down the dimly lit hallway and entered the living area. It was completely covered in the scent of wounds and blood. She stepped over to Kouga and looked him over. He and Shippou seemed to be doing okay. She then walked over to Sango's side.  
  
Sango was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed tightly shut and her mouth opened widely and then slightly closed with every breath. Just as soon as she inhaled deeply, she exhaled calmly and seemed to be a little less in pain. She continued to breath unevenly, but wasn't gasping for breath. Kagome stroked the bangs from her face and gave a worried look. Sango's eyes fluttered open and stared into space trying to focus. She glanced over at a concerned Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Sango asked quietly, her voice raspy and irregular.  
  
"I'm coming to check on you guys," Kagome said and smiled weakly. Sango attempted a smile and then looked away from Kagome's penetrating stare.  
  
"I look like shit don't I?" Sango said and slightly smiled again. She coughed roughly for a moment then cleared her throat.  
  
"You're not as bad as it could get, but you still don't look as perky as normal," Kagome said, attempting to lighten Sango's grim spirit. It didn't help to the least extent.  
  
"What's going to happen to me Kagome?" Sango whispered, choking back tears that were flooding her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't start crying. If you start to cry, I don't know what I'd do," Kagome said and gently stroked Sango's pale cheek. Sango looked back over at Kagome in puzzlement.  
  
"Why is that?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"Because you are the strongest person I know, Sango-san. If you cry, it makes me think there is no hope left for anything or anyone." Kagome said and bit her lip, fighting back the tears that were already cascading down her flushed cheeks. Sango looked at the hanyou's face in sadness. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Before she could reply to Kagome's compliment, the hanyou stood up and turned to face the door. She sighed deeply, as if she was about to regret what she was about to do. She then turned her head to look down at Sango's crippled form.  
  
"I need to go Sango. Tell everyone once they wake, I'm out to look for Inu Yasha," Kagome stated and walked to the door. She pushed aside the beaded door and limped quietly outside. She turned back to look through the beads at Sango who was eerily quiet. There was nothing to say; they both knew what was going to happen, and they both didn't need to say it.  
  
"Good luck Kagome-chan," Sango whispered, still staring intently at Kagome's shadowed form on the other side of the beads. Kagome smiled weakly and sprinted out of sight. After staring at the doorway for a long time, Sango turned over and fell into a light sleep.  
  
***Inu Yasha***  
  
Inu Yasha look up at the night sky and sighed deeply. The mist that settled after the rain had made his clingy and wet. The moon was a narrow cresant and painted the lands with a dim light. He was perched in a solitary tree in the middle of a field that the group had passed through so many times before.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes scanned the area and memories flooded his mind. He saw Kagome in her human form walking through the tall grass with Shippou tagging close behind. He saw Miroku giving Sango a tap on the rear and she slugged him hard on the head. Inu Yasha smiled and tears filled his eyes. He sniffed them back when a new scent filled his lungs.  
  
'Kagome's near,' he though to himself and attempted to conceal himself in the tree's leaves. Kagome's silver hair glistened in the moonlight and her ears twitched with every small sounds she heard. Inu Yasha frowned when he watched her limp across the prairie. He'd done that to her. He'd never forgive himself for it.  
  
Kagome sniffled and blinked sleepily. Her heart was as sore as her eyes were from crying so much. The salty tears filled the air and hit Inu Yasha's nose as hard as a brick. He knew she was crying because of him and his spirits dampened more. Fatigue was killing Kagome and her step slowed. Her body felt as heavy as a truck and her legs felt like jello. As everyone knows, jello doesn't hold up trucks terribly well.  
  
Kagome's legs gave way and she fell to the ground with a painful thud. She was determined to stay awake, and so she crawled forth. Inu Yasha watched her feeble attempts to move on and felt sick to the stomach. Why was she putting herself through all of this?  
  
Kagome stopped crawling and began to sob quietly. Her nose was running so badly that it prevented her from smelling Inu Yasha. She continued to weep until she lay still in a light slumber. Inu Yasha silently dropped from his perch and walked over to Kagome's side. He knelt beside her and stroked her soft platinum hair. He never wanted her to feel pain like this again.  
  
He couldn't believe that he had attacked her before. He actually thought that Kagome had killed Kikyo. And he wasn't even in love with Kikyo anyway was he? He was in love with Kagome, right? Hundreds of questions flooded his head and he sat down beside the sleeping girl. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just leave her here; she's too vulnerable.  
  
Inu Yasha picked up the slumbering hanyou and cradled her in his arms. She groaned and turned in her sleep. Inu Yasha looked down sadly at her. She as in the worst shape he'd ever seen her in.  
  
"Inu Yasha, come home," she mumbled in her sleep and turned over, nuzzling into his chest. He growled at himself. She still wanted him back, after everything that he had done? Inu Yasha was overcome with anguish that he could hold back the tears no longer. A solitary droplet cascaded down his cheek and hit Kagome's nose. She winced and absentmindedly rubbed it off. Inu Yasha froze, afraid of what she would do if she awoke.  
  
The young hanyou went back to a comfortable sleep and grasped his haori with one hand. He sighed and stood up. He needed to make up for his actions, but how the hell would he do that?  
  
***Ryoko***  
  
Ryoko turned over in her sleep and blinked awake sleepily. To her surprise, she found no Kagome. She sat up as fast as a bullet and looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere there either. The wolf youkai sniffed the air for her scent. She found the Kagome had been gone for a few hours.  
  
The youkai ran out the bedroom door and into the living area to see Kouga blinking sleepily awake. He glanced over at Ryoko and winced in pain.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" he asked weakly. Ryoko stood stock still, unsure of what to answer him with. Kouga sensed her hesitation and sat up quickly despite his wounds.  
  
"Kouga don't get up! You're too weak," Ryoko said and rushed to his side. She gently attempted to push him back down but he stayed firm.  
  
"I need to get to Kagome. Who knows what could have happened to her. She is to weak to do anything. If I find her and something's wrong with her- "  
  
"You won't find her. She's off looking for Inu Yasha," Sango said, startling the two. She turned over slowly to face them. Kouga grimaced when realizing what the youkai slayer had said.  
  
"Inu Yasha? He almost KILLED her!" Kouga said infuriated. Sango glared at him venomously.  
  
"Sorry Kouga, but she knows what she's doing. You'd better leave her be or else," she growled, eyeing her hiraikotsu. Kouga glared daggers at her. Would she dare challenge the wolf prince?  
  
"You make me laugh; a beaten up demon-slayer trying to defeat me? How endearing," Kouga sneered. Sango smirked and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, and you're not injured? Come on. Just leave her alone, okay? Inu Yasha won't try anything again," Sango said and un-tensed slightly. Kouga sighed and decided it was best that he was healed up before he challenged anyone let alone got up to do anything.  
  
-----------------------  
  
HS- *snaps goggles on* *pulls on a bulletproof jacket* Okay... bring it on. *Stands motionless awaiting something*  
  
Reviewers: *throw fruit, books, radios, bricks, and anything hard at HS as I wince in pain*  
  
HS- Okay... you can stop now- OOF! *Gets hit in the jaw with an over-ripe apple* *spits out rotten apple* STOP ALREADY!  
  
Reviewers- NOT UNLESS YOU POST AGAIN SOON! WITHIN THE WEEK!!!! *Shoots her with a 9mm handgun*  
  
HS- HEY! I didn't put on the jacket so you WOULD shoot me! And what good would it do if you kill me? You'll never hear the rest of the story! I'm sorry okay! I'll post as soon as I can! *Runs off stage still getting bombarded with random objects* 


	7. Oye, the Loudness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I'm extremely sorry for the HUGE wait. School and life in general has been hard on me and I understand if you guys don't want to read at all. Again, I'm REALLY TERRIBLY sorry. I busted my leg and everything. I haven't been able to do much of anything.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha walked through the moonlit field in search for a place to rest. He cradled Kagome gently in his arms as he walked, dew beginning to settle on the ground making his feet wrinkle like prunes. He kept walking despite the fact that he hadn't slept a wink since the incident and didn't want to stop.  
  
Kagome continued to mumble in her sleep, having unpleasant dreams and shouting at times. Inu Yasha would pacify her by rubbing her ears soothingly and she would stop and purr slightly until he stopped.  
  
The sun began to rise slowly over the mountain range that surrounded them, painting red, orange and brilliant yellow across the landscape and filtering through the forest leaves. The warm sunrays hit the couple and made Inu Yasha sigh in happiness for the first time in what seemed to be forever.  
  
Inu Yasha made it to the base of a very steep cliff and looked up to the top. The sun peeked its face over the summit and his eyes narrowed as the beams hit his golden eyes, making them flash with intensity. He looked down at the slumbering hanyou in his arms and figured it wouldn't matter where they went, as long as she was okay.  
  
In the middle of the sheer cliff was a small cave with several ledges leading up to it. He got ready for the jump when he remembered that Kagome was still with him. He decided to make it one huge leap, two at the most. His foot twisted into the ground, stirring up dust as he readied for the vault.  
  
He ground his teeth as he lifted off, using as much strength as he could muster. He nearly fell off the outcrop when he landed, but made himself steady quickly. The next ridge was only a little bit away and he jumped it with ease. When he landed, he nearly fell over with Kagome in hand from his fatigue.  
  
He looked at the woman in his arms and sat down with her in his lap. Slowly, he took off his fire rat haori and placed it over her shoulders. She sighed contently and turned over, nuzzling his body. He sighed and leaned against the wall of the cave, falling into a deep sleep. Unfortunately for them, Inu Yasha didn't care to look into the bowels of the cave for anything or anyone.  
  
***Ryoko***  
  
Kouga and Sango were having starring contests, each not flinching for fear the other was going to attack. Ryoko was uneasily sitting in the corner watching the two, waiting to break up any fights that might erupt within the small dwelling.  
  
After a while of silence, a small and petite yawn was heard as Shippou awoke. He sat up, rubbing his head when he saw the two glaring at each other. His tail puffed out and he jumped into Ryoko's arms, startling her.  
  
"Yikes! What's there problem?" he said clinging tightly to Ryoko's arm.  
  
"Kagome," she said simply.  
  
"What about Kagome?" Shippou asked innocently.  
  
"None of your beeswax, half-pint," Kouga growled, never taking his eyes off of Sango. A small grunt of pain was heard from down the hall, signaling that Miroku was awake. Ryoko was getting so frustrated, she stood up from her place on the end of Sango's couch and stood between the two rivals.  
  
"Stop it already!" she shouted, clenching her fists, her tail swishing back and forth in anger. "You two are pathetic!"  
  
"She started it!" Kouga growled, moving his head back and forth trying to see Sango again.  
  
"That's bull crap, Kouga!" Sango sneered and moved her head like the prince did to see the wolf.  
  
"Shut up the lot of you!" Ryoko bellowed. Her tail was beginning to frizz and puff out in her frustration. Her hands were balled so tightly that her claws were digging into her palms and her teeth were being ground into powder. Kouga and Sango looked up at her with a mix of intimidation and anger. Shippo was so frightened that the circulation of the arm he was clinging to made Ryoko's hands turn purple.  
  
Kouga's astonished look soon turned to anger. "Stay out of this, commoner!"  
  
"Screw off, pinhead!" she barked back.  
  
"This is between me and Kouga so step down!" Sango interrupted the two. Shippou dropped off of Ryoko's blood-stricken arm and plopped on the ground between her and Kouga.  
  
"What she said!" the prince shouted.  
  
"Go fuck yourself!" she shouted back.  
  
"Stop that language in front of Shippou!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Oh boohoo!" Ryoko snarled.  
  
"She's right!" Kouga defended.  
  
"Thank you," the young demon slayer said simply.  
  
"Quite welcome," the prince replied.  
  
"Oh piss off!" Ryoko began. "Stop not fighting with each other to fight with me!"  
  
"Stop yelling at Sango, for yelling at you, for yelling at me!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"Stop yelling at me, for yelling at Sango, for yelling at you!" Ryoko roared.  
  
"Stop yelling at Kouga, for yelling at you, for yelling at me, for yelling at you!" Sango retorted violently. From out of nowhere, small lungs blew up and deafened them all.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Shippou shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone was blown away and they stared at the young kitsune who was out of breath and panting. His face was bright red and he glared at everyone. "You guys are extremely annoying and aren't even aware of the fact that Mirokuisdyingfromaheadinjuryandisprobablybeingkilledwithallthisyellingsostop it NOW!" he screeched in one fast word. He continued panting and rubbed his head. Everyone continued staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore, Shippou," Miroku said weakly from a corner in the room. He had been unnoticed until just then.  
  
"Miroku! I'm so sorry!" Sango said and looked down in a makeshift bow, though she was lying.  
  
"It's fine. Just listen to my theory on this," he began. They all looked at him attentively and he started. "If the dog runs, the dog follows, a well known fact; only if the first dog wishes it, they will both run back." They all looked at him in bewilderment.  
  
"Nice insight, Houshi-kun," Sango said still looking at him strangely.  
  
"So you're saying... Kagome won't come back without Inu Yasha?" Kouga asked innocently.  
  
"That's what I'm saying," Miroku answered.  
  
"Then we need to get Inu Yasha back!" Shippou squealed to the point of nearly crying. Sango was about the say something when a loud shriek and an equally loud yelp was heard and echoed throughout the cliffside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Any suggestions would be helpful! Who do you think should be inside the cave with Kagome and Inu Yasha? Tell me and I'll write more asap! 


	8. Death and Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha... yet! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
**Chapter 7**

-----------------------  
  
**_Inu Yasha_**  
  
Kagome clung tightly to Inu Yasha and screamed. Inu Yasha yelped because of her forceful grip on his bruised body; not to mention she was bellowing into his sensitive ears. She closed her eyes tightly and flattened her ears against her scalp as Inu Yasha looked over to what she was screaming about. Before him stood a huge, hairy spider with large fangs and the face and head of a woman.  
  
"Who dares enter my cave?!" she screeched as small rocks fell from the cave ceiling. Inu Yasha blinked and looked at her with a dumbfounded look. He wasn't afraid, but his muscles and joints were stiff and he could barely move.  
  
"We didn't know it was yours," Inu Yasha spat out. Kagome grasped him tighter, her tail going between her legs.  
  
"That is your mistake," she seethed as the cave rumbled again. Inu Yasha could to nothing at the moment with Kagome in his arms and his muscles screaming for him not to move. He looked for a scapegoat everywhere throughout the cave when he noticed the sharp rocks hanging above the massive arachnid.  
  
Inu Yasha raised his fist weakly and pounded against the side of the cave. This startled the giant insect and she looked around anxiously.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shouted and covered her head with her forelegs. Inu Yasha continued to pound until his muscles wouldn't do anything and he lay there limp. The bug looked up at the ceiling and smirked maliciously. "Looks like your plan failed," she sneered and began to walk toward them. Inu Yasha could do nothing but watch as she advanced upon the two helpless hanyous.  
  
The spider took one more step and the cave began to quake and shift around. The spider looked up and screamed as the stalactites pummeled down and pierced her gargantuan abdomen. She twitched back and forth before closing her eyes as crimson blood seeped out of her gnarled body. Inu Yasha sighed and looked down at Kagome and smiled slightly. She looked up at him and returned his smile.  
  
"Hi," she said simply and blinked her bright blue eyes. He held her close and leaned his cheek against her forehead.  
  
"Hi," he replied. They sat there for several minutes until they heard the sounds of the cave in starting up again. The rocks began to fall rapidly and in huge masses. With a last effort of strength and will power, Inu Yasha threw Kagome over the edge of the cave as the wall of rubble pounded on top of him.  
  
From seemingly nowhere, Ryoko caught Kagome right as she was about to hit the ground. Kagome looked up at her in shock and the urufu dodged every rock that came down with her. They landed just out of reach of the flying debris when Kagome looked around startled.  
  
"W...where's Inu Yasha?!" she cried and looked up at the imploding cave. Ryoko looked up at the cave and her tail drooped sadly. Kagome never kept her eyes off of the cave as the rocks continued exploding and flying everywhere. She thought to herself as she looked up at the disaster before her, 'Oh my god, Inu Yasha is dead."  
  
_**Sesshomaru  
**_  
"Milord, I think we've been passed her before!" a small green Jaken reported.  
  
"No, you are mistaken," Sesshomaru said forcefully as he walked through the forest. A startling crash thundered through the woods making the toad jump and Sesshomaru look over to the noise.  
  
"We are to follow that noise," the taiyoukai ordered and he turned his direction. Jaken followed obediently as they came to bushes that were just beyond the cave. Sesshomaru sniffed the air lightly as he watched the cavern cave in. He noticed immediately whose scent was covering the cave. He gave an uncommonly small smirk and ran up to the rocks that were being thrown from the fissure.  
  
Kagome nearly didn't notice the taiyoukai because she was so transfixed on the fact of Inu Yasha's bereavement. Ryoko, on the other hand, watched in complete aw as the tall inu youkai jumped from falling rock to falling rock to get up to the cave's mouth. The rocks began to decrease as Sesshomaru stood at the opening. Nothing but a battered hand was protruding from underneath the massive pile of wreckage. Sesshomaru looked at it and slightly grimaced at the fact that his brother was beneath everything.  
  
He placed his only hand on the highest rock and focused his energy on the highest stone and it melted like wax on a fire. He continued this until there were no rocks left, but only a pile of hardening toxin covering the inu hanyou. Sesshomaru reached into the pile and brought Inu Yasha up from the acids and laid him down on the ground.  
  
"You can't die unless I permit kill you," he murmured and looked the hanyou over. Inu Yasha was bruised and battered beyond compare and he seemed like his whole body was just a bag with liquids inside. Sesshomaru sat there staring at his half brother, pondering whether or not to help him. Inu Yasha's face was so distorted that he didn't even look like himself. His nose was bashed in, his eyes were swollen and black, his jaw was pushed to the side and one of his ears was bent in an awkward position. Sesshomaru nodded –mentally deciding to help his brother- and he pulled his Tensaiga from its harness and concentrated on Inu Yasha's body.  
  
He saw the undertaking imps crawling around his brother's body and glared at them. They looked at him with fear in their eyes as he slashed through their pathetic and frail bodies. Before his eyes, Sesshomaru saw Inu Yasha come back together. In disgusting twists and snaps, his jaw realigned, his ear fussed back firm, his snout popped back out, and the rest of his flattened, gnarled body cracked back together.  
  
The bloodied hanyou opened his eyes the most they would open –which was very small- and looked up at a blurry scene of his brother. All he saw was a blurred white figure standing over him. He blinked once more to focus his vision but the figure was gone.  
  
Sesshomaru ran back down and grabbed up Jaken on his way. He ran so quickly that neither Ryoko nor Kagome saw him leave. 'Another day, I will destroy you,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he sped away.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up weakly and looked around. He glanced down at the two women who were waving their hands in front of their faces to see better through all of the dust the cave in created. Kagome saw the red and silver figure up in the mouth of the cave and sniffed. She narrowed her brow and sniffed again. Her tail began to wag happily as she sniffed several more times. She looked up at Inu Yasha and he looked down at her.  
  
She jumped up into the cave with adrenaline pumping through her every vein. She stopped at the top to look at the bloody hanyou before her. He smiled and laid back down as Ryoko jumped up to meet them.  
  
"Hi," Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
"Hi," Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Kagome," he began and looked into her sapphire eyes. He touched her cheek tenderly and stroked it with his thumb. She held his hand tight and wouldn't let go for the world.  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha?" she asked with small tears forming in her eyes. They cascaded down her cheeks and onto his clawed hand.  
  
"I think I saw an angel."

----------------------------

Sesshou: Me? And ANGEL? You must be jesting!  
  
HS: I shit you not!  
  
Inu Yasha: An angel. That is the opposite of him.  
  
Sesshou: I must agree on this!  
  
Kagome: I think it was a cute way to end the chapter!  
  
Inu Yasha & Sesshomaru: {(look at her with venomous glares)} We don't do cute.  
  
Kagome: {(sweatdrop)}

--------------

YAY. I updated sooner than 3 months! Be proud! I'll try and get back to you with more... it's not easy! Yes, this chapter was short, but oh well! I need surgery and then rehab and blah blah blah... so... I'll see what I can do. I hope it don't take up my whole summer! I'll write more lata. Ja matte ne! 


	9. The Weeks Go By

**Disclaimer:** {[looks around]} Nope... still don't own him.  
  
**Chapter 8  
**  
-----------------------  
  
**Inu Yasha**  
  
A few weeks after the crisis in the cave dubbed 'Arachnid Cavern', the gang was all back together at Ryoko's cave. Sango and Miroku were still healing up while Kouga, Kagome, Ryoko, Kirara, Shippou and Inu Yasha were at their full health.  
  
As day turned to dusk, Shippou snoozed with Sango and Kirara on Ryoko's comfortable blue futon while Miroku rested on the other. Inu Yasha was out gathering wood for the dieing indoor fire and Ryoko and Kagome were talking in a separate room from the others.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Ryoko," Kagome whispered as she took a sip of tea.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Your family will come around if they're as kind as you say they are," the supporting wolf replied. Kagome looked up from her cup.  
  
"You didn't see their faces. They were furious with Inu Yasha and my mom... she... she looked at me like I was some sort of monster," Kagome muttered sadly and looked away from Ryoko's pearly concerned eyes.  
  
"It will just take some getting used to. They were just in shock, that's all," stated kindly. Kagome nodded in hopes that she was right.  
  
"But I can't go back. I won't be able to go to school, go shopping, see my friends... they'll all think I'm some freak show!" Her lip quivered and crystalline tears began to form in her eyes. Ryoko looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"You can always stay here," she mumbled, barely audible. Kagome's tears stopped flooding her eyes as she looked up at the onigindensetsu.  
  
"I don't know if I can," Kagome whispered and took another sip of tea. It was hard to swallow, for she was choking on holding back her tears. She was sick of crying and sick of being miserable.  
  
"My house is open to you whenever, I hope you know that," Ryoko said and stood up. Her tail flicked as she walked slowly out of the room, sliding the door behind her. Kagome sat there for a while then laid back on Ryoko's bed. She sniffled slightly and shoved her face into the cylinder pillow. Her tears couldn't be forced to stop as she cried alone.  
  
An hour or so went by before she was asleep on the bed. Her ear twitched slightly at the sound of a small knock on the door. Kagome looked up drowsily, her cheeks red and sore from all the tears that had been there before. The door slid open to reveal a worried hanyou face outside.  
  
"Come in, Inu Yasha," she muttered wearily. Inu Yasha opened it quietly then shut it silently behind him. He knelt down to her level and stroked her soft, silver hair.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked soothingly. She just looked at him silently with wide blue orbs looking into his. His hand lifted and he placed it in his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Kagome nodded slightly and continued to look at him. Her gaze made him slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm tired, Inu Yasha. It's been a long day," she said and grabbed up his hand. She pecked it and let it go. "I'm going to sleep," she whispered and turned over onto her side, facing the wall. Inu Yasha looked at her for a few moments before his sad face dulled.  
  
Kagome felt a body move close to hers and then an arm draped around her stomach, holding her close. She sighed and smiled a bit as she closed her eyes. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, holding it up to her heart. Inu Yasha smiled and closed his eyes too as they spooned until they fell asleep.  
  
Ryoko opened the door with a kettle of tea in her hands, but smiled and closed the door, leaving the two alone. She went back into the living room and poured herself a cup. Miroku stirred on the couch behind her and blinked awake.  
  
"Is Kagome-chan doing any better?" he asked weakly, his headache easing up for once in several days.  
  
"I believe she is," Ryoko said quietly and poured him a cup too. She turned around and handed to him as she sipped her own.  
  
"Are you okay? Your hospitality over the many weeks has been great. I hope we're not any inconvenience," he said and sat up.  
  
"No. You're all quite fine. I'm happy you're here. Without you all, I would be alone," she said, looking away as memories of her father flooded her head.  
  
"I'm glad you're glad," the houshi replied. "How could we repay you for all of this?"  
  
"No need for debt. All I ask is that you take care of yourselves," she said, looking back up at Miroku. His eyes were staring intently at her in concern.  
  
"I still feel guilty," he muttered and looked over at Sango. She was sleeping well; her breath was even now and her wounds were healing quite fast. He held Shippou close as Kirara purred beside her.  
  
A few moments of silence passed by before they heard footsteps outside. Ryoko looked over and watched as Kouga came inside the cave. He was panting heavily, his eyes full of rage and his mouth foaming. Miroku looked at him with deep concern.  
  
"What's wrong, Kouga-sama," the monk asked simply. The furious wolf looked over at him with daggers in his eyes.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" he shouted and growled. Miroku was taken aback.  
  
"Who?" Ryoko asked with a placid face.  
  
"You know damn well who. The mutt! I'm gonna rip his ears off then shove them up his ass!" he roared. Ryoko's eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Might I ask why?" the young wolf asked the prince. There was a moment of silence before he glared at her and huffed.  
  
"If you really want to know, ask_ him_," he seethed and stormed to the back rooms. He ripped open the first two doors but, finding nothing, he burst through the last door there was. Kagome blinked awake and looked over to the door. She was immediately shocked and jumped. Inu Yasha turned over to see the wolf's furious face and he glared.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked him angrily. Kouga narrowed his eyes at the hanyou and reached down. He picked Kagome up by the arm and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"You should know," Kouga snarled and ran out of the room. Kagome's screams were carried far away as Kouga ran out of sight. Inu Yasha was about to run after them all before Ryoko stopped him.  
  
"What does he mean, Inu Yasha," she asked while blocking the doorway. Inu Yasha looked at her with outrage.  
  
"We need to find Kagome!" he yelled and tried to get her out of the way. Ryoko didn't budge and he stood back to look at her. "What is your problem? Don't you want to save Kagome from that rabid, flea bitten, ass lickin'-"  
  
"What did he mean?" she asked and looked at him in annoyance and sincerity.  
  
"How should I know? He's the one who burst in here and took Kagome! Now, if you don't mind, I need to go get her!" he shouted inches from her face and pushed her aside. He wasn't going to let Kouga get away with whatever he was going to do to Kagome... **his **Kagome.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Don't worry... this will all make sense in due time. I'm busy so I couldn't write more... MAJOR CLIFFY! {[ dances]} Don't you just love the suspense? Gotta jet! 


	10. The Killing

**Disclaimer:**

I FOUND HIM TAKAHASHI! ::chases Inu-kun::

Inu: ACK! ::evades:: GO AWAY!  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
-----------------------  
  
**Kouga**  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Kouga?!" Kagome shouted and pounded on his back. "Lemme go!" His grip grew even tighter as he zigzagged through the woods.  
  
"Be quiet, wench," he snarled. His voice was rough and didn't seem to be his own anymore. She looked down and pounded her fists against his armor again. Having no affect, she reached down and grabbed his tail gruffly and pulled hard upward. He howled in pain and dug his nails into her thighs, making her squeal in pain. "Stop struggling!" he hissed, his voice turning slightly feminine.  
  
Kagome looked at him with a curious glance. She took a suspicious sniff in the air and realized that it wasn't Kouga's regular scent.  
  
"You're of Naraku's blood!" she shouted and squirmed more. The guised person cackled and clung to her even tighter.  
  
"Well of course. Did you really think that the man that adores you so would capture you like this?" the person sneered, the tone turning completely from masculine to a silky, feminine voice. The tail in Kagome's grasp began to spasm as the fibers in the hair turned from course brown to smooth black.  
  
She let it go in astonishment as the running feet below her changed too. The wooly fur shoes that Kouga normally wore changed into narrow, bare feet; the skin became pale from the tan of Kouga's usual hide. In the place of Kouga's pelt, a long, flowing, black kimono merged. Right beneath Kagome's body, the kimono continued, making a narrow, sleeveless black top. A purple obi wrapped around the woman in mid air and tied neatly behind her. The woman's hair stayed the same color, but the ponytail unraveled and grew into long, wavy raven hair. The large hands on Kagome's legs felt like they shrank slightly and became less callused; the claws lay imbedded in Kagome's skin, nonetheless.  
  
Kagome couldn't see her face, but she knew she must look like Naraku with the hair behind her. The woman stopped suddenly and hopped up a tree.  
  
"Oye! What are you-"Kagome began just to be cut off by the woman's hand over her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet," she muttered, setting the hanyou down on a branch. Kagome looked up at her, noticing that she was right. The woman had most of Naraku's features: the narrow, red eyes; the pale complexion; the long, pointed nose; the tightly curled lips. All that was different was the purple diamond shape upon her left cheek and the fact she looked a bit more feminine in her eyes.  
  
The woman looked down at the ground and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small pouch. She reached into the pouch and sprinkled out some dust that gave off blue sparks when it hit the ground around them. She threw the sparks upward and over them as well. Kagome blinked and sneezed, despite the woman's hand over her mouth. The woman's nose wrinkled and she shook her hand in disgust.  
  
Kagome quickly realized why the woman had hopped up the tree. Inu Yasha ran passed with Ryoko and Shippo sniffing around behind them.  
  
"Wait! We're up here!" she tried to shout out, but no words came. She tapped her throat with two of her fingers and tried again. The girl looked down at her and smiled, her elfin ears twitching slightly. Kagome glared at her and attempted to mover her legs, but she couldn't stand. She tried shouting again, but the same thing happened: nothing. Inu Yasha got out of hearing distance and sensing distance and Kagome crossed her arms angrily. 'He couldn't even sense me,' she thought and looked back up at the woman.  
  
"They can't hear, see, or smell us while we're under this spell I cast," she told Kagome through her thoughts and tapped her pocket within which the pouch was.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kagome sent back to her angrily.  
  
"I don't ask questions. I do what I am told. Master Naraku tells me to fetch Kagome; I fetch Kagome. I'd kill myself if he so pleased it," she sent back with little emotion. The hanyou nodded, still glaring deeply at her.  
  
"What is your name? I need to know the name of the person who kidnaps me," she demanded.  
  
"Master Naraku dubbed me Kyoko. As you can see, it is fitting," she replied. Kagome said nothing. "For you see, I can mimic any living creature on this planet."  
  
"I figured," Kagome stated quickly, knowing that the name 'Kyoko' meant 'mirror'. The woman kneeled beside her and looked at her intently, gripping the hanyou's chin firmly.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Kyoko said and narrowed her eyes, studying the girl. Kagome pulled her head away.  
  
"Keep away from me," she spoke firmly. Kyoko's expressionless face curved up in an evil smirk. Without warning, she grabbed up Kagome and hopped out of the tree, racing off into the woods in a different direction than Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Ryoko.  
  
**_Later_**  
  
The woods became thicker and muggier until they came upon a huge bog. Kyoko hopped from rock to rock to avoid the bubbling water with god knows what beneath it's surface. The misty fog began to clear as she set foot on hard ground. She walked to a shimmering barrier and passed through with no effort. She let Kagome drop and stopped in her tracks. Kagome rubber her head and looked up at her angrily.  
  
"We're here. Come with me, now," Kyoko muttered and walked ahead. Kagome decided against it and ran the opposite direction towards the swamp again. Kyoko did nothing, but continued to walk ahead. The hanyou ran at full blast toward the barrier, but to no avail. She sprinted headfirst into a wall of electricity. She screamed in pain -her voice back now- and fell backward, scalded and in shock.  
  
Her body began to hover toward Kyoko slowly as she looked upward toward the gray sky. The smog cleared soon and they were in a clearing, staring at a gargantuan stonewall: Naraku's palace. ((::enter scary Naraku music here::))  
  
Kyoko jumped upward and Kagome's body floated behind. They made it over and began to trudge to the courtyard. Kagome sat up, still hovering, and flailed around, attempting to get out of the hovering hex. The charm died right in the front of the main door. Before them sat the notorious villain, Naraku.  
  
"Insolent scum!" Kagome shouted and stood up, her hands balled in fists. Naraku chuckled slightly and kept still.  
  
"Won't you be a wonderful member of our growing family," he stated and waved his hand toward two doors to his left. They lit up and slid open slowly. To Kagome's horror, she saw an unconscious Kouga, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"How did you get Houshi-sama and Sango-san?" Kagome shouted, getting ready to charge the hanyou. Naraku smirked venomously and waved his right hand and Kagura and Kanna walked out of the shadows. Kagome roared and charged toward the trio. She was caught by surprise when Kyoko quickly grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it behind her back. She then stuck a knife right beneath her chin. Kagome stood still and glared at Naraku as he chuckled again.  
  
"Once the stronger ones left to search for you, I told Kagura and Kanna to grab up your friends," he sneered. The gray clouds turned dark and eerie as though they changed with Kagome's mood.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Kagome shouted. Kyoko cut her off with pressing the dagger closer to her throat. Naraku's smirk widened.  
  
"And what might you do about it?" he sneered.  
  
"I'll rip your balls out and shove them into a new hole in your throat!" she shouted. Kyoko pressed harder onto her neck.  
  
"I'm sure," Naraku murmured. He nodded slightly and Kyoko nodded back. The youkai pressed roughly into her neck and slid the blade quickly through her neck. Kagome's eyes widened as she dropped to the ground, clinging to her gushing throat. Naraku cackled as she sputtered out blood and coughed repeatedly, attempting to breathe. "Who has a new hole in whose throat, eh?" he jeered. Kagome looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"A-a-aass-s-s-s," she stuttered as the blood poured like a spout from her gashing wound. He chuckled again. She inched toward the evil man, leaving a trail like a slug's behind her.  
  
"Why try when you can't succeed?" he muttered.  
  
"I c-c-ca-an. I'm-m n-not the h-h-hum-man-n y-you used-d t-t-to kn-n- now," she slurred. Naraku grinned wryly. She inched forward on hands and knees, as she drowned in her own blood. She heard it inside her body as her lungs filled up with the crimson syrup. She dropped to the ground and unwillingly threw up, her body trying to get rid of all of the blood.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're human or youkai. A slit to the throat is a death sentence. I fear you only have a few more moments to live," he scorned, though he was surprised that she had held out this long.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Kagome thought dizzily as the loss of oxygen was getting to her head. She looked up at the villain and saw that there were many of him. She could barely lift her head up and it fell back down as she closed her eyes. Her senses were going crazy for several minutes before they shot out entirely.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked aloud to no one in particular. She was in a pitch-black room with a circled limelight surrounding her. She froze in her spot when she heard the padding of footsteps behind her.  
  
"So, you're dead now, I see," a familiar, deep woman's voice uttered. Kagome turned around and saw a spotlight upon the black ground. A sandaled foot stepped into the light and then the rest of her figure. The proud miko that was nearly identical to Kagome-when she was human, that is- stood before her firmly.  
  
"I... I'm dead?" Kagome asked and looked at herself. She jumped in shock when she saw that she was her regular human self. "How did this-"  
  
"I will not let you die this way," Kikyo interrupted, "at the hands of that pitiful Naraku. Even you deserve a better death," she finished. Her body began to glow with a violent white light as balls of the soul she stole from Kagome so long ago swarmed around her.  
  
"Wait! I have so many questions for you!" she shouted and began to run toward the fading priestess.  
  
"They will be answered in time," the pale woman replied, her voice echoing throughout the dark room as she faded into the mist. The glowing balls of soul circled around Kagome's body as her own began to glow intensely. One by one they hit her harshly, entering her body rapidly. She fell to the floor when the last of her soul was blasted into her.  
  
"Kikyo," she whispered and closed her eyes, a small smile across her frail face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So many interesting twists in this chappy! Gotta love it! I'll try and update soon! Ja ne!


	11. Battle to End All Battles

Disclaimer: Takahashi caught me AGAIN. ::pouts::  
  
ATTENTION: I have drawn Ryoko and Kyoko from this story! If you want to see their pictures, e-mail me at I hope to see your e- mail in my inbox!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kagome  
  
With a blinding flash of white light, Kagome burst from the land of the dead to the land of the living. She coughed and sputtered like before, being in a tube of blackness with little air. 'Where am I?' she thought and felt around. She realized she was buried beneath the ground and was suffocating because of little oxygen. She stirred and attempted to sit up, but the weight of the dirt was pushing her down.  
  
She tried again and some of the earth shifted, allowing a small peephole to form. She glanced around with her pearly eyes gleaming. Her teeth clenched when she remembered what had happened. She growled low as her brain screamed, 'REVENGE. BLOOD. HATE. KILL, KILL, KILL!'  
  
The peephole revealed that she was on the outside walls of Naraku's castle, though she was within the barrier. She smirked fiendishly, her fangs poking out of the sides of her mouth. They seemed to grow as did her nails while her azure eyes flashed red with hatred. Her tail swished back and forth rapidly and she hissed in rage. The ground around her erupted and she stood up, fully charged with furious adrenaline.  
  
The hanyou crept to the sidewall and hopped up onto the roof stealthfully. She peered down hearing Naraku cackle with delight.  
  
"Now make her slash his shoulder!" he shouted at Kanna, whom was controlling Sango, Miroku, and Koga with her mirror. Sango's lifeless stare looked toward Miroku as she shattered his right shoulder with her hiraikotsu. Miroku's face dripped with sweat but he didn't mutter the slightest moan of pain. He swiped at Koga with his staff, landing a rough blow to the face with a loud snap, breaking his nose. Koga sprung back up and charged along side Sango as they teamed up against the houshi.  
  
Kagome looked down with a pale face and bit her lip. She tried to shout out but nothing but crude gargling noises came out and she winced in agony. She may be back to life but her vocals haven't healed yet. Kyoko looked up and saw Kagome, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"She's back from the dead!" she shrieked and backed up slightly. Kagura and Kanna looked up and spied her then looked at Kyoko in disgust. Naraku chuckled some more as Kanna made Miroku, Sango, and Koga stand in a line to stare at the inu hanyou.  
  
"Kyoko you, superstitious imbecile, stop being so cowardly. It's a shame I created you without thinking of that as your fear," he seethed and looked up at Kagome. "Well, well, well she's right. Welcome back to life, Higurashi. And what is this? Your scent is youkai."  
  
Kagome did nothing but glare. She hated him at that moment more than she ever had in her life. She wanted to grab him by the ears and rip his body in half. She wanted to do it slowly so she could hear his echoing screams throughout her ear as she cackled with delight. She wanted to devour him while he sat there groaning in agonizing pain. She wanted to kill him. Kill him. Kill him.  
  
Her blood red eyes flashed in rage as she looked at her friends. Sango's hand was at an awkward angle as well as both her ankles and her jaw was slacking to the side. Miroku's shoulder was hunched over and his knee was bend backward in the wrong direction. Koga's face was completely covered in drying blood from his broken nose and several gashes on his head. His tail wasn't even on his body; it was sliced off and on the other side of the courtyard. Other than that there were only small slices scattered around his body.  
  
Kagome noticed Miroku flinch slightly to the side, his soul trying desperately to fight the power of Kanna's mirror. The hanyou glanced at her opponents and noticed Kyoko was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Kanna, attack the Higurashi girl with her friends. This should prove to be entertaining," Naraku's voice murmured and the little girl nodded. Miroku stopped moving on his own and stood up straight beside his comrades. Kagome attempted to growl but her vocal cords were still severed. She jumped down and faced Naraku with her friends behind her back.  
  
'You are going to die,' she thought as her tail swished back and forth. Naraku smirked fiendishly.  
  
Without her noticing, Miroku and Sango grabbed her by the shoulders. She jumped and jutted forward, getting them off quickly.  
  
'I don't want to fight you,' she said in her mind. 'Stay away please fight it!'  
  
With no response, Koga jumped over the two humans and pummeled down toward the hanyou, aiming for her face. Kagome backed up and Koga landed smoothly on the ground in front of her. Miroku and Sango had run behind her during this and had her hands behind her back.  
  
'STOP THIS!' Kagome shouted inside her head and struggled against their tight hold. Koga charged forward and backed his fist up, slamming it into Kagome's stomach. She flew backward and hit a pillar, sliding to the ground. She held her stomach and attempted sitting up, but slumped back down. 'Naraku knew I was coming back. Koga still has the jewel fragment in his arm,' she thought and breathed in and out quickly. Koga charged again and she rolled over to dodge but ended up at Sango's feet. The demon exterminator slammed her bone boomerang into Kagome's gut, making her gasp and wince in extreme pain.  
  
Miroku grabbed Kagome's feet and held them firm as he dragged her into the middle of the clearing. She sat up and kicked him off, whacking him in the face and stunning him temporarily. He dove back at her and she rolled out of the way again, standing up and still clutching her stomach. Koga rammed into her and knocked her over with Sango swinging her hiraikotsu into the girl. She attempted to scream but still couldn't and landed harshly on the ground, tumbling to a stop. Her youkai energy ran out and she turned back into her hanyou form, forgetting about Naraku for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
The battlefield was quiet for a second as the dust cleared. Footsteps were heard approaching the fallen girl as Koga, Miroku, and Sango surrounded her. She opened her eyes and looked at all of them. Each had a sorrowful look on their face. Sango was crying. They reached down and picked her up, bringing her over to Naraku.  
  
Setting her down, they backed up and watched the two hanyou. Kagura looked down at them as Naraku smirked wryly.  
  
"You should have stayed dead; what you will endure is a fate worse than death itself," he murmured and rose his hand over her stomach. She blinked at him, fighting back tears. She wouldn't let him have the pleasure of seeing her in pain. She wouldn't let him kill her again.  
  
Naraku's fingertips grew long, pointed claws and he flexed them threateningly. Before she could say anything, he pierced her stomach. She gasped and grabbed onto his arm, trying to get it out of her but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Blood began to trickle from the corners of her tightly closed mouth. She opened it up and coughed up as the blood filled her lungs the second time that day. He smirked in pure bloodlust as the warm liquid splashed his face. He clenched his hand then held it open several times, ripping up the organs inside of her as she continued to cough and sputter. Miroku and Koga began to tear up. Sango couldn't stop crying.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to get bloodshot and the gash from her throat popped open and began to spill out blood. She clenched her hands hard on Naraku's arm; scratching his flesh but that didn't stop him. Her mind raced with thousands of thoughts. Where was Inu Yasha? Is she going to die? What could she do? _What could she do?_  
  
Kagura looked away from Kagome's body, hiding her stark white face behind her fan. "I think you should stop now," she muttered shakily.  
  
"I don't think she gets it yet," Naraku said with a wild smirk on his face, his eyes wide with excitement and pleasure. Kagome looked away from Naraku's face in disgust and gave a pleading glance to her friends. They just stared with eyes full of tears. Her body jutted back and forth as he shook his hand inside of her stomach, turning her organs into a blended bunch of mush.  
  
Kagome took one final glance at her best friends and breathed out. Her eyes became glazed over as she lay still with the exception of Naraku's movement.  
  
"She's gone, Master Naraku. Stop it," Kagura murmured and looked back at Kagome's lifeless body. Naraku stopped and breathed out in a pleased sigh.  
  
"Such a pity, really," he said, standing up. He wiped his hand on his blood-soaked haori and turned to go inside. He stopped at the door and glanced over at Kanna. "Kill the humans and wolf. I don't need them anymore," he said to her and she nodded.  
  
"NO!" Miroku shouted, standing completely still. Naraku looked back at him and walked, stopping right in front of him. He snatched the katana from Sango's side and held it in front of his face. Miroku's eyes were still under a trance, yet his soul started pouring from the mirror.  
  
"You don't like my decision?" he said and lowered the blade. With a quick movement he slammed it into Miroku's stomach. He kept the same look as blood cascaded from his mouth and dotted the ground. Naraku twisted the sword then pulled it out. He then walked into the mansion and closed the door; his footsteps fading deep within the palace.  
  
Kagura looked at the monk who was still standing there with a stock, placid look. She changed her glance to her sister and turned to go inside. "Let the monk's soul out. Let him die free," she said and disappeared into the castle. Kanna did as she was told and released the houshi's soul. Without knowing it, she let out a small bit of Koga and Sango's soul as well. She walked into the castle to gather herbs for the spell she was to cast to kill Sango and Koga.  
  
Miroku fell to the ground and coughed harshly, his whole body screaming in pain. He looked up at Kagome and crawled up two steps and lay beside her.  
  
"What an awful mix up this all was," he whispered and stroked her silvery bangs from her face. The bits of Sango and Koga's soul hovered over her body and waved over her body. Miroku reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of sutra paper and a calligraphy pen. His hands quivered as he wrote out a spell in kanji.  
  
"Our souls-s-s...into-to her-r-r..." he stuttered out. He took another sutra piece out and wrote again. "Our health-th...in-into her..." he finished. With his last ounce of strength, he slapped the sutras onto Kagome's wound and collapsed.

-----------------------

OH I AM EVIL! EVVVIIILLL!!!!!! Don't flame me totally... there's a twist. You'll see.


	12. Rebirth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the bloody hanyou and his pals, iight? And I'm sorry for the long, long wait... it won't happen again. I won't explain... I'll only say it won't be this long ever again.

**ATTENTION**: I have drawn Ryoko and Kyoko from this story! That and when Naraku kills Kagome! If you want to see their pictures, e-mail me at I hope to see your e- mail in my inbox!

**Chapter 11**

**Recap**: "Our souls-s-s...into-to her-r-r..." he stuttered out. He took another sutra piece out and wrote again. "Our health-th...in-into her..." he finished. With his last ounce of strength, he slapped the sutras onto Kagome's wound and collapsed.

-----------------------

The parts of Sango and Kouga's souls that drifted around her silently overhead began to glow brightly and swirl over her. A piece of Miroku's soul left her body and swirled around with the parts of Sango and Kouga's entities. The bright lights swirled faster and faster, lowering to the wound.

Without warning, a fourth orb appeared above Kagome's wound and swirled around with the other three. It was silvery in color and larger than the pieces of the trio's souls.

In a blinding flash of light, the orbs flew into Kagome's body. She spasmed and opened her eyes wide. Her upper body rose and she coughed violently. She slumped back down to the ground, unconscious. Sango and Koga's bodies fell to the ground in a cloud of dust.

-----------------------

As her unconscious form laid there, she began to dream, though it was more of a vision than a dream.

She was in the silver wolf tribal area. She walked along the brook and laid down in the tall grass, looking up at the azure sky. Her silvery ears flicked backward as she heard someone approach, however, she didn't move. She was at an unimaginable trance-like state where her mind was at ease, oblivious of the goings on outside of her body.

The footsteps came to a halt and she looked upward to see Naoko. Her face turned from placid to utter ecstasy in seeing her long-lost friend. She jumped up and bounded into his arms.

"Naoko, I've missed you!" she shouted, tears pouring down her gleeful face.

"I've missed you too, my dear," he muttered, his voice distant and echoed as though his vocals were inside a canyon. After a few more moments of holding each other, Kagome stood back.

"How are you here?" she inquired, looking at him in a puzzled manor.

"I have been dead, love," he explained with a calm look upon his face. She then noticed something she didn't before.

"You're all healed!" she exclaimed, looking into two eyes for the first time. His eye patch was gone along with all the bandages he normally had upon him.

"I'm healed because I am no longer alive to have wounds," he murmured. Kagome just realized what he had said and her eyes began to fill with saddened tears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!" she shouted and hugged him, crying profusely.

"You were being chased by Masahiro. It wasn't your fault-"

"But I could have saved you! I wasn't there!" she interrupted and sobbed into his chest.

"Kagome, listen to me," he muttered, holding her shoulders firmly so she'd look at him. "We're not really at the caves. We're inside your mind." He released her arm and waved his hand up and down as though he was wiping steam from a window. Her body lain inside the image along with Koga, Miroku, and Sango's.

"But how-" Kagome began before her three friends appeared behind Naoko in a ghostly form. She went over to hug them but fell right through the trio.

"That is only a portion of their souls, Kagome," Naoko stated.

"Does that mean you're whole soul is in here?" she questioned. The wolf demon nodded and looked over at the three.

"We are here to give you the strength to fight Naraku," he replied.

Kagome looked at him puzzled. "How-"

"By waking up!" he shouted and pushed her through the 'window' he had created. There was a sound of shattered glass as Kagome fell into blackness.

-----------------------

Kagome's lifeless body seemed to bounce as she regained consciousness. She lolled her head to the side to see Miroku's lifeless body draped on the steps and the other two toppled onto each other. She sat up and moaned, the pain in her stomach still aching horribly. Fortunately, she had her voice back.

She stood up weakly and looked down at her blood-soaked body. She spied the sutras and picked at the sides of them, the blood fusing them to her body. They stung like fire licking at her sides, so she decided against removing them.

She looked into the palace with hatred in her eyes. Why did all this happen? The sutras began to burn again and she looked down to see them glowing with an eerie purple hue. Sparks began to emit from the sides and swirl around the Kagome's body.

As soon as they reached her right arm they shot directly at her hand, forming a gapping hole in the palm: Miroku's kazaana. The blessed cloth and prayer beads that were around his hand appeared one thread at a time around her hand. She looked at it in shock then glanced over to Miroku's hand. Everything was gone from his hand, including the wind tunnel.

More sparks fumed from her stomach, this time they were red and pink. The sparks concentrated on her knees, elbows, and shoulders. They materialized what appeared to be Sango's armor, only golden. The embers continued along her body and her apparel changed. She now wore black hakama and a white haori that was handsomely decorated with golden kanji: the demon slayers' blessing.

Her silver hair flew upward and was brushed from any mats and knots and braided beautifully in crescents and wrapped in gorgeous yellow ribbons. Her petite inu ears perked up from the top of her head as the hair was finished styling itself. Her feet were now in black kendo slippers with silky white socks that lead up to her knees.

Though the sutras were covered underneath the haori, they began to glow a third time with a blue haze. As the glittering sparks wrapped around her, she could feel her muscles growing and her strength increase. The sparks began to fade, but not before feeling a warm and tight embracing feeling. Her heart sank when she realized it was Koga's embrace and that she will no longer feel it again.

And at last, the sutra erupted with a burst of silver embers that bounced and scattered around the porch and her body. Before her laid Naoko's four long spears and two chained sickles. Her eyes filled with tears for a few moments before an agonizing yelp erupted from her mouth as her tail emerged from her lower back and out a hole in her hakama. She smiled through gritted teeth and shook the silver appendage free from blood.

"Domo arigato, my friends," she whispered, bending down to pick up her new weapons. She attached the sickles to her hips and the spears to her back. She turned to face the ominous palace doors. With a final breath in and anger filling her eyes, she slid the doorway open and quietly slinked inside.

-----------------------

Inu Yasha, Ryoko, and Shippo realized hours ago that they had followed the wrong trail. They split up after this; Ryoko was with Shippo and Inu Yasha was alone. He head for the wolf tribe while the others started forth on a different path.

"Do you think she's getting close?" little Shippo asked wearily from his perch on Ryoko's shoulder.

"I'm not sure but I can smell the scent of Kagome's blood not far from here," she replied, ever vigilant. Her eyes gazed about as she sniffed the air delicately. Without warning the kitsune, she bolted in the direction she smelled her friend. Shippo lost his balance and fell off her shoulder and onto the ground.

Inu Yasha arrived at the dens of the Brown Wolves. The wind picked up and the metallic scent of blood flooded his sensitive nose. It was so abrupt and potent it nearly made him dizzy. He walked out of the woods and into the clearing where the guards were normally at post.

To his horror, countless bodies were mauled and shredded at his feet. He walked over to the nearest carcass and noticed it was the spiky-haired Hakkaku. He bent down and felt his cheek; it was ice cold. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and shook his head. This didn't make sense at all. Why would Koga go insane and slaughter all of his tribe? Women and children included? Then take Kagome off to god knows where. The inu hanyou stood up and trudged back into the shadows of the forest.

Ryoko didn't notice that Shippo was absent from her presence until she reached the edge of a vast globe-like barrier. Deep within the obstruction was a barely visible stonewall hidden within trees and bushes: Naraku's palace. She smelt Kagome's blood especially strong here and knew that it wasn't Koga who took her friend, but one of Naraku's henchmen disguised as their companion.

**-----------------------**

Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I love you guys!

**Next Chapter:** 101 Ways to Get into a Magical Barrier


	13. 101 Ways to Get Into a Magical Barrier

**Hanyou Kagome Part 2: The Sorrow Begins**

**Chapter 12: 101 Ways to Get Into a Magical Barrier**

---------------

Kagome looked around nervously, her heart pounding so loud in her ears that she thought for sure she'd be caught. She crept stealthfully through the darkened corridors and peeked inside every open door. When she came to a fork at the end of a passage, her silver ear twitched, hearing a liquid drip somewhere in the hallway to her left. There were a few more drops and then a louder splash as she came to the room where the noise was being performed.

She peered into the room and narrowed her eyes to focus in the dim light. In the corner of the room knelt Kanna. Her back was to Kagome, thankfully, and she was pouring liquids and sprinkling herbs into a small caldron. The little girl delicately put the vials down and sat still a moment with her hands at her sides. Kagome had a strange feeling that Kanna sensed her and quickly drew her head back.

She heard a rustling inside the room and then Kanna standing up. She heard the little demon fill three vials with the liquid before turning and walking toward the door.

Kagome quickly veered a corner and jumped into a room, sliding the door behind her silently. She saw the shadow of Kanna passing the door by and, when her footsteps faded, turned around to see a pair of crimson eyes upon her.

"I thought you died," Kagura whispered. "Again."

"I was revived," Kagome replied. "Again."

"How did you manage," the wind sorceress asked curiously.

"I am no longer just Kagome's soul," replied the girl. "I have four souls inside of this body." She pressed her hand to her chest and looked at the woman with eyes ablaze.

"Four others offered you their strength and souls in order to make you live again," Kagura said in interest. "Whose souls might you have?"

"Koga, Sango, Miroku, and Naoko are lending me their spirits," Kagome responded. "Once my burden is complete, I need to release them."

"Who preformed the resurrecting spell? Was it the monk?"

"He did."

"I see."

There was a long silence as the two stared at each other. Kagura clicked her teeth together in thought.

"Leave," She muttered.

"You're not going to turn me in?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Why would I? I despise my master as much as everyone else does." Kagome nodded and bowed politely.

"Thank you," she whispered before she left the room, her tail swishing behind her.

---------------

Inu Yasha came upon a startled and frustrated Shippou. The little fox was jumping around crying and confused. He grabbed the frantic kitsune by the tail and held him up to his face.

"Inu Yasha!" shouted the little boy and he hugged the demon's face.

"Enough of the sappy junk, brat," the hanyou growled and tugged him from his face. "Why aren't you with Ryoko?"

"She _DROPPED_ me!" he said in horrified disgust. "How could she? She _dropped_ me!"

"Which way did she go?" the inu hanyou barked and shook the little demon.

"That way!" he shouted, pointing his little pointed fist in the direction the wolf demoness headed. Inu Yasha nodded and charged dropping the kit.

"Wait for me!" bellowed the kitsune.

"Say there, Shippou! It's not safe where I'm headed!" Inu Yasha yelled back. "Get help or something!" Shippou growled as the half demon disappeared into the dark distance. He kicked a rock in anger and headed in the opposite direction, toward the village.

---------------

Ryoko looked at the barrier in complete puzzlement. What could she do? She stuck her finger out and poked the barricade. She yipped in shock when the dome zapped her hand. She looked around for some sort of device to break the obstacle.

She spied a rock and threw it at the dome, just to have it shoot back at her even faster. It clocked her in the head and she flew backward. She grimaced and sat up, clinging her forehead. She stood up irately and cracked her knuckles. She began to throw punches at the wall with her claws bared. All the barrier did was hiss and pop angrily at her futile attempts at breaking it.

She looked around again and found a stick. She began to slug the barricade in a fury, only to have the wall react the same way as her other efforts. She slumped down and stared at the wall angrily. After a while of watching it as though she could move it with her mind, she stood up and dusted herself off. As though on cue, Inu Yasha rushed up behind her and looked at the wolf.

"Can't get in, can you?" he asked and looked at the barrier. Ryoko snorted in frustration.

"No," she grumbled. Inu Yasha nodded.

"I thought not," he replied and unsheathed his sword. "I'll bet I can get us through." The Tetsusaiga began to glow a fiendish red and zapped about with the same intensity as the barrier. He roared and thrusted the blade into the side of the barricade. The force of the blow made the air around them singe. It began to crack all throughout the dome and finally it broke. Inu Yasha smirked and looked over at Ryoko who had an open mouth. She looked over at the hanyou and put her nose in the air.

"What, do you think you're so wonderful now?" she shot and walked ahead, Inu Yasha chuckling behind her.

---------------

From a room deep within the castle, a dark figure clenched his fist. He released his grasp and smirked the slightest bit.

"So Inu Yasha has come," he muttered. "I was wondering if he was ever going to get here."

The demon walked to a closet and took out large shoulder pads, knee pads, a chest plate, and armor-plated boots. He slipped into his body armor and closed the closet. He walked out of the room and into the hallways, headed for the courtyard where the battle to end all battles would take place.

---------------

Kanna grasped Sango's chin and held her head up, about to pour the lethal concoction into her mouth. Kagome burst through the door and slapped the mixture from her hand. The little girl stumbled backward and fell down the steps onto the dirt ground.

"You leave us alone," she growled sinisterly, her eyes glowing the dark blue of Miroku's eyes. Kanna stood up, slightly flustered and spied her mirror on the porch. Kagome saw her looking at it and dove for it the same time she did. The hanyou grabbed it up before the little girl had a chance. She held it up and smashed it with her fist. Kanna gasped and backed away as the mirror began to glow angrily.

The looking glass burst into thousands of pieces as hundreds of souls sprang from it. Kagome grasped the mirror tightly. Kanna's eyes widened and she looked down at herself. Her being began to fade in the whirlwind of spirits. Her body flew up into the air as though she had been hit with the force of a hurricane.

Her little body was about to hit the ground but disappeared into thousands of specs. Her remains flew into the mirror as the last few souls flew from the mirror. Slowly, the last three souls hovered from the glass and flew into the lifeless bodies of Sango, Miroku, and Koga. However, none of them awoke.

'_The spell,'_ a man's voice from inside her head said. _'It won't wake us until the spell is broken.'_ Kagome recognized the voice to be Miroku's.

'How do I break the spell?' she questioned. There was a long pause before a response.

_'You must-'_

An explosion from behind her interrupted the response. She flew forward and flipped, hitting the ground hard. The dust settled and a figured appeared in the doorway.

"Naraku!" Kagome shouted and stood up, her fists clenched angrily.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" the evil man asked with slight amusement in his voice. "You turned into a hanyou, resurrect twice, kill my daughter, and still have time to braid your hair and get dressed all fancy."

Kagome huffed angrily and gave a glare that could freeze hell over twice. "You'll pay for what you did to me and my friends!" she roared and took the two sickles from her sides. Naraku grabbed a katana from his side and got in a defensive stance.

"Try me," he said cockily. Kagome snarled and charged with her blades crossed behind her. They flew from behind her and sliced at the man rapidly. He parried every one of her attempts and slashed at her torso horizontally. She jumped backward and took a few steps backward.

He began to rush her when she grabbed the prayer beads from her wrist and held the kazaana out in front of her. She winced in pain at the sudden rush of pain waves shooting up her arm as the wind tunnel sucked everything loose up. She gasped and wrapped the beads around her arm when her friends began to fly toward her. Their lifeless bodies flew into her and knocked her over.

Naraku chuckled. "That plan backfired without my insects." Kagome pushed Sango's legs from her and sat up. Just as she did this, her opponent's blade shot to the side of her neck.

"Let's see if you can wake up a third time!" he scowled and was about to slit her throat when both of them picked up a familiar scent.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted and drew his sword. Naraku glanced over at his rival in fury. Kagome took this chance and unsheathed her katana, slicing upward and deflecting the sword from her throat. She hand-sprung backward and landed smoothly, her sword out in front of her, ready to attack.

"Now we're all here," Kagome said with a smirk that resembled Koga's. "Come and put your money where your mouth is."

---------------

**Inu Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

---------------

**Attention:** I drew pictures of Kagome slain, Ryoko, and Kyoko. _E-mail_ me to get the pictures. (Dragon... your e-mail wasn't working. I tried sending it twice but it didn't work.) E-mail me at .

**To Everyone:** I'm sorry it took so long! Thank Thor2517 for motivating me through e-mail! (A please would have been nice, though. Pushy pushy.) Thank you all for reviewing!

**Kaylana:** Don't smite me! cowers

**Dragon Man 180:** I am going to draw that, but my tablet is broken. I shall, however, buy a new tablet and draw this for your viewing pleasure. (Again... I tried to e-mail you but it wasn't working.)

**Inufreak831:** I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been having trouble with school and family and what not.Thanks for the compliment and review!

**Lil'Kouga Lover:** Thanks for the review... here's a chapter!

**To everyone else that has reviewed in the past **and has either stopped reading, lost faith in my updating, and/or just isn't reviewing... thank you for reading! I hope you review sometime! My motivation is you guys! (Like Thor... thanks Thor!)


	14. Blood

**Hanyou Kagome Part 2: The Sorrow Begins**

**Chapter 13: Blood**

---------------

**Disclaimer:** :laughs: It's been a while, hasn't it? You know what else? I'm sick of two things! Yay! For one: I'm starting to hate this story. As a matter of fact, I've hated it for more than five chapters. But what can I do when I'm flooded with happy little e-mails telling me to stop being lazy? Anyway, I'm not promising anything, but I'll try and stop hating this story long enough to continue writing it. There should only be a couple more chapters to go, anyway.

---------------

Kagome hissed, a vicious smirk blessing her once gentle features. Her eyes lit up wildly, her mouth curved up in a fiendish grin. Inu Yasha had never seen her like this; it was like someone had taken over her body.

Four someones, to be exact.

With the speed and tenacity of none other than the wolf prince, she dove at Naraku, fangs and sword bared. Inu Yasha mentally shook himself alive and charged as well, tetsusaiga in hand.

Kagome's feet pounded the ground as she swooped upward, planning and aerial attack. She held the katana over her head, preparing to embed it into Naraku's skull.

Inu Yasha held his sword level, ready to slash through Naraku's torso.

Before either action could take place, Kyoko dove in front of her master, using her body as a barricade. Inu Yasha and Kagome sliced down at the same time, ripping her apart and sending a shockwave of energy throughout the battleground.

Naraku didn't even spare a glance at his lifeless daughter; the hit through the head had set off muscle spasms throughout her entire body, sending the upper half into violent twitching episodes. Her lower half was half a football field away.

Kagome wrenched her katana from Kyoko's splintered skull and drew it up, her face splashed with her victim's scarlet innards. Inu Yasha looked at her again. What was wrong with her? She was never so brutal... so sadistic... so..._inhuman._

He liked it.

"Kagome! You take the left, I'll take his right!" Inu Yasha shouted and began to sprint. Kagome nodded in affirmation and took off at her opponent. Her eyes changed from a fierce blue to a burnt caramel as she sheathed her katana and grabbed up the two sickles again.

Naraku wasn't going to wait for another double-team. His being began to morph and bubble grotesquely. His armor seemed to explode as he turned into a hideous blob of throbbing flesh.

Kagome through her sickles with the lust and grace of Sango, ripping through the mass with all but no affect. She tugged at the chains, but the chains pulled back and she flew toward Naraku unwillingly. Inu Yasha dove in and sliced the chains right before she could be thrust into the heap of bubbling lard. They collided into each other and toppled onto the ground.

Naraku cackled maliciously and, strangely enough, folded back into himself and became humanoid in form once more. "You two are pathetic," he scorned, drawing a jagged blade with intricate markings along its body.

Immediately, Kagome and Inu Yasha shot up, landing neatly at opposite sides of the court, Naraku in between. Kagome darted upward, unsheathing her katana once more. She reached Naraku before Inu Yasha could, slicing into his right shoulder. He grimaced and caught his breath a moment as she ripped away her blade and dove backward.

"We're not as pathetic as you think, Naraku," Kagome hissed, her hazel eyes glued to the youkai.

---------------

The battle ensued for hours. Skin was slashed, bones were broken, and Kagome's revived body was getting weaker.

Naraku had a broken kneecap, a nearly fatal stab wound to the chest, and his left arm was dangling by what seemed to be a thread. He didn't flinch a muscle.

Inu Yasha had a broken wrist and several large gashes, but he was just as stubborn and composed as Naraku. He had saved Kagome from several nasty blows, so she was fine, for the most part. Her souls were growing drained, as was her resuscitated body.

"Do you honestly think you could win this?" Naraku hissed, standing firm despite his leg.

"It's two against one," huffed Inu Yasha as he propped his heavy sword onto his shoulder, "we should be asking you that." Naraku glowered and held his katana toward the dog demon, the hilt clutched tightly at his hip. Inu Yasha grunted and lowered his tetsusaiga, his muscles not wanting to work anymore; and even worse was the fact that he only had one working hand. Kagome planted her feet firmly to the ground, her eyes sparkled with the glittering exuberance that is Naoko. Unfortunately, that spirit was all but drained. They were ready for the final attack. It was now or never.

Naraku stayed put while Inu Yasha and Kagome charged, both insane with rage and malice. Inu Yasha beat her to the kill, and he swung up at his opponent, missing him as he stumbled backward. He regained his footing just in time to see Kagome pull a spear from her back and fling it at him. He batted it away with his sword, sending it spiraling to the ground several long yards away.

Inu Yasha continued to swipe at Naraku to have his every attempt parried. He was fatigued after several swipes and Naraku took full advantage by swatting Inu Yasha's sword from his grasp. Knowing full well what would happen if he left his tetsusaiga for too long, he lunged for it, leaving Kagome to fend for herself. She threw another one of Naoko's spears from her back to have it smacked away again. This time, it flew for Inu Yasha.

Kagome cried out in horror and jumped just in time to catch it before it could plunge into Inu Yasha's back. She tumbled forward and rolled to her feet, jumping upward and headed straight for Naraku with her last ounces of energy.

Inu Yasha watched from a few yards away; he was so fatigued that he could hardly keep track of Kagome's movements.

Kagome dove and the pair made contact. Naraku had his sword up defensively and Kagome was using all of her force to push her spear against him. The two weapons sliced aside and they were both free again.

Kagome tossed the spear aside and unsheathed her katana, slicing upward at Naraku as she did so. He stumbled backward again, but didn't get hit. She swiped as rapidly as she could, Naraku's face turning from anger to slightly stunned.

Her eyes began to fade from jade to sapphire and her blows became more drawn out and sloppier. Everything seemed to move in slow motion now, her vision was becoming blurred and she felt sick to the stomach.

Slowly, Naraku began to strike at her and she transitioned from offense to defense. His swipes were rapid and she was getting overwhelmed as her pace became sluggish.

A rip to her shoulder, a gash to her thigh, a tear on her cheek; things were becoming worse and worse. She felt her friends' spirits energy decrease within her as more cuts began to cover her body. She cringed and squealed with every slash; luckily enough, none were fatal just yet. He wanted her to suffer.

Though she was slowing up, she knew a fatal blow when she saw one. Naraku's tainted blade headed for her throat in slow motion; she could see it all coming to an end, but she couldn't stop it. As it swept forward, she saw lights flash before her as though to tell her to get out of the way. Despite these warnings, she couldn't move as fast as she would need to.

Just as the blade touched her neck, Inu Yasha dove in, slicing upward and tossing Naraku's blade aside.

It was over.

In one swift movement, the tetsusaiga slashed clean through the tai hanyou's torso. He stood there for what seemed like hours though it was barely a second, a questioning look blessed his features. His red eyes blinked once as his mouth began to overflow with his malice-rich blood. He fell over in a puzzle, choking on his own blood.

Inu Yasha looked down at him; Naraku looked up at him, his eyes full of hate and bewilderment. Kagome walked over to him and without hesitation, thrusted her katana into his throat, stapling him to the ground. His windpipe gurgled angrily at her as he exhaled for the last time.

Kagome, the young girl that Inu Yasha once knew so well, had changed. She was no longer the adorable, carefree girl that had wondered the lands with him in search of the Shikon shards. She was a young woman, and a cold-hearted killer.

The female hanyou looked over at her comrade; her blood-spackled face was full of pain and an overwhelming sorrow. Her eyes began to tear, yet she didn't collapse into Inu Yasha like she usually would, and he didn't go to her side. They just stood still, looking at each other.

The pain was incredible on both sides. Despite this, they just stood and stared. The relief that their hellborn opposition was finally back where he belonged was so emense that there were no words. All these years, and all this time, he had always evaded them. They had always planned on killing him... but what about afterwards? They just stood and stared.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha murmured, trying to calculate that they had finally defeated his arch rival. He had typed in the equation, he just couldn't hit the 'enter' key. She didn't flinch, she just looked at him; her own pearl blue eyes watched him try to come up with the words that they both needed to hear.

"Kagome... we've won."

The tears that had welled up in her eyes began to flow freely down her face. She never thought that the day would come. She never thought that it would end. Their adventures, their battles... they all had led up to this. The only question left to ask was...

...what to do next.

---------------


End file.
